In the past, card connectors for connecting a mother board and a daughter board have been mounted on one surface of the mother board, with solder tails of the card connector soldered to solder pads on the same side of the mother board. Although various electronic component parts are also mounted on one surface of the mother board, the connection terminals of the electronic components are soldered on the other surface of the mother board via holes in the mother board.
Recently there has been growing demand for automating a soldering step for a board-to-board interconnect system. In this regard, it is desirable to achieve one step soldering of a card connector. In the aforementioned mount method, since the card connector and electronic component parts are soldered on the opposite sides of the mother board, the card connector and other electronic components cannot be soldered with one step.
Further, there is also a growing demand for a board-to-board interconnect system with a connector which extends only a short distance above the board surface. This demand stems, in part, from efforts to scale down or miniaturize electronic components and to achieve high component density. In the aforementioned mount method, since the card connector is mounted and soldered on the same surface of the mother board, there is an undesirable height of the card connector above the surface of the mother board. A need therefore exists to reduce the height of the card connector, i.e. a low profile connector.
In mounting the card connector, it is also necessary to change the existing mount method and to automate the soldering step.